


kisses

by JillianEmily



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Tumblr Prompts, lots of kisses in here, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianEmily/pseuds/JillianEmily
Summary: The one where Percy and Annabeth really like kissing. Percabeth one-shots, AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**accidental kisses**

Annabeth was in love with her best friend.

Like, painfully, disgustingly in love with her best friend. And she was almost certain that he was far from in love with her. Annabeth had made it more than clear time after time, and he always brushed it off. He either didn’t know or didn’t care. Both options were less than appealing.

It made it so much worse because it was like _everyone_ knew except him, and the teasing messages from Piper that were lighting up her phone made it so she’d never forget.

“What are you doing?”

Annabeth jumped as a hand pressed against her lower back, glaring at Percy as she tried to ignore the burning from the contact. He just smiled, looking over her shoulder even when she shoved him lazily.

“Stop it,” she said as he attempted to glance at her phone, still blowing up with messages from Piper.

“I’ve been standing here for like five minutes, but you were too preoccupied with your phone to notice.” Percy stopped the playful shoves, eyes twinkling. “You talking about a _boy_?”

Annabeth didn’t appreciate the subtle mocking tone of his voice. “I’m talking about my grades,” she lied. Of course, Percy knew she was lying because he knew her, but he didn’t push any further.

“So.” Percy leaned against the locker Annabeth was by, crossing his arms. “Are you going to prom?”

“I have no idea,” she muttered distractedly, turning away from him to dig around inside her locker. She wasn’t actually looking for anything, but she had to do something to avoid him. There was no way she could look him in the eyes and talk about a date to prom without saying something stupid.

“What! It’s senior prom! You have to go!”

“I’m not going to stand there by myself while everyone else has a date.”

Percy clicked his tongue. “’l’ll be there with you.”

“But you’re going to have a date, and—”

Percy snorted.

“ _What_?”

“Who told you that I have a date?”

“You’re bound to get someone,” she said, scoffing. “My best friend is going to be there with one of the hottest girls in the school, and I’m going to sit there like a loser.”

“You think I’m attractive enough to get the hottest girl in the school?” Percy laughed, elbowing her gently to tell her that he was just messing with her.

Annabeth flushed. “You know you are.”

“Then it shouldn’t be too hard to get you to go with me,” Percy said, reaching towards her head to tug at her curl. “If you say I can get the hottest girl in school and all.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere. I’m not going to prom.”

Percy groaned, dropping back against the locker loudly. “You seriously aren’t going to go to prom? I need someone I can actually stand to be there.”

“You and I both know that you can’t stand me.”

“Well, that’s only sometimes.” When Percy grabbed Annabeth’s chin to tilt her head towards him, he frowned. “If you really want to go with someone, though, you can go with me.”

“I don’t want to be your pity date. Besides, I’m sure there are better people to go with.”

Percy looked like he was going to argue, but he shut his mouth, settling for tracing over her face for any sign of emotion. Annabeth couldn’t read exactly what he was thinking, but she didn’t feel comfortable with the way he was gazing at her as though he was reading her soul.

After a while of silence, Annabeth digging around her locker, Percy cleared his throat.

“You seriously mean to tell me that you haven’t planned _anything_ for prom? No pinterest boards of dresses or something?”

Annabeth bit her lower lip. She actually did have a ton of dresses pinned, but she couldn’t tell him that. Not when they were picked out with Percy in mind, imagining what would look best with him by her side.

Being head over heels in love. It’s mortifying.

“I mean… I have a few,” she just barely managed.

Percy’s jaw dropped as he stood straighter at the new revelation. “I— you actually have some picked out?”

“Is that such a bad thing?” she asked, her voice small and weak.

“No! It’s a good thing, but—” Percy laughed, shaking her shoulder. “Show me what you decided on.”

“I haven’t decided on anything yet,” she said, but she was already pulling her phone back into view, being sure to turn away from him as she unlocked it so he couldn’t see the messages from Piper. It took a good minute to find the inspiration pictures, but once she did, she grinned, already filled with a rush of excitement.

Even if it wasn’t going to happen, it was still nice to imagine what it could be like to go to prom with her best friend.

“Let me see,” Percy complained, trying to press his head onto her shoulder.

Annabeth shoved him away a second, wanting to make sure there was no incriminating evidence of her feelings for Percy.

“It’s the one that—” Annabeth was cut off as she turned to face him, lifting her head to adjust to the height difference. Just as she did so, Percy had started to try and look over her shoulder again, leaning over, and—

Percy’s lips brushed against Annabeth’s, sending sparks of electricity through her. It was only a graze, and it took her way too long to comprehend what had just happened, but when she did, her face was flaming.

Percy looked at her like a deer in headlights, and he could feel the heat start to surround him. He felt suffocated, and Annabeth was no different.

Still, as Annabeth stared at Percy, she couldn’t help but focus on his lips, and the way they felt so soft for the milliseconds they were against her, and she so desperately wanted to feel them against hers again.

The moment seemed to freeze, and she could focus on nothing but him. She didn’t know what to say to clear the moment, and neither did he, but then there was a magnetic pull between them getting stronger and stronger.

Percy’s hands went to her face and he pulled her closer, both of their eyes fluttering shut, and then his lips were back against hers, and _she couldn’t breathe._

His mouth moved against hers slowly, pouring every ounce of affection into it, and Annabeth felt tingly all over her body. He breathed against her lips, his heart pounding in his chest, and as he pressed harder, Annabeth felt faint.

Percy pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers. His hand was still against her cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin, and he looked at her in a way she never saw before, but now, she highly suspects it had always been there, bubbling between them.

“Hey,” Percy whispered, nudging her nose.

“Hey,” she answered, grinning. Her lips were swollen and red and numb.

“I kind of like you.”

“You do?” Annabeth’s eyes shut slowly as he pressed a warm kiss to her nose.

“I have for a while,” he admitted. Annabeth laughed in disbelief, dropping her head against his chest as his arms moved to wrap her in a hug.

“Well, that’s good, because I kinda like you too,” she said. Had it been five minutes earlier, she would’ve never said that, but now? It felt like a weight had lifted from her chest and been replaced with an everlasting warmth.

“Does that mean you’ll go to prom with me?”

Annabeth’s head leaned back to look him in the eyes, and _god_ , she loved the way the sparkling green hue, and his smell and touch and _him._

“I _guess,_ ” she joked, over the moon.

Percy and Annabeth shared a humorous glance, and she could barely contain her jitters. She kind of loved Percy, and now she knew he did too. And as Percy paid attention to nothing but her, she wanted so badly to kiss him again.

So she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**morning kisses**

There’s something almost poetic about the morning, Percy thinks.

He loves the way the sunlight filters in through the blinds, littering his wife’s body in an array of gold, and the way she snuggles up close against him when it’s snowing outside, resting her head against his chest and nuzzling him with her nose.

And it’s so warm underneath the white comforter, especially with the way her legs are tangled between his and her arms press between them. It makes Percy’s heart melt, the way she does all of this without even being awake, like it was second nature.

Percy’s eyes closed again after having spent almost half an hour just staring at his wife, wondering how lucky he has to be to have ended up with her. His arm snaked over her waist, and her lips twitched up automatically as she pressed herself up against him even more.

He could tell that her sleep was lighter from the way her breathing became slightly less even, but she was still in that space between unconsciousness and reality.

The cold air of their apartment hit Percy’s face, a vast contrast from the heat of Annabeth’s body, and she looked so peaceful that he couldn’t help but seek out her lips, brushing over them slightly with his own. She stayed asleep, and he moved to her nose, then her jaw, circling up to lightly kiss each cheek.

Annabeth stirred under his arms, stretching one arm over him before settling back down and dozing off again. Percy snickered quietly, hand moving to rub at her back. He was so enthralled by this woman, and he found it endearing that someone so small could sleep so much.

“Annabeth,” he whispered, lips seeking hers out again and pressing one, two, three kisses to them. When she stayed silent, he nipped at the tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch her face playfully, and he knew that she was awake.

“Baby?” Percy moved back to her lips, and he didn’t stop the sweet kisses until she popped one eye open, staring at him accusingly. He smiled sheepishly, not the slightest bit ashamed of ruining her sleep.

“You suck,” she muttered, but she dropped her head back against his chest from where she had lifted it. “You’re waking me up at the crack of dawn… for what?”

“Because I wanted to kiss you,” he said. “You’re too cute when you sleep.”

Annabeth yawned, stretching.

“Big stretch,” he commented lightly.

“Shut up.” Annabeth smacked his face softly. “I’m your wife. You’re supposed to let your wife sleep in on weekends.”

“Not if my wife is super cute while she’s asleep and I can’t resist bothering her.”

“That’s so mean.”

“You don’t ever see a small dog and want to kick it across the room because of it’s cuteness?”

“… _No_?”

“Huh.”

“I think there’s something wrong with you,” she said, closing her eyes and pinching the skin of his stomach. Percy winced, making Annabeth grin widely. “I’m going back to sleep and you’re going to let me.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else I’ll divorce you,” she said, but there was no malice in her voice.

Percy chuckled, but let her doze off again.

For ten minutes, anyways.

He decided that whatever she had in store for him was worth it because seeing her in such a domestic situation made him flood with endorphins and the wonderful feeling of _love._

Percy insistently kissed her, over and over, and then some more just to spite her, not even pulling away when she pulled on his hair roughly.

“Why must you be like this?” she whined against his mouth when he didn’t let her move away.

“I’ll stop when you kiss me back.”

She groaned but kissed him anyways. Maybe it was a kiss of love, or maybe it was a kiss of her wanting him to just leave her alone.

“I lied,” he said, peppering kisses all over her face. A fire ignited in inside him, seeing the way her eyes sparkled, illuminated brightly by the pristine white snow reflecting light outside the window. The whole situation looked angelic, and he thanked the gods for Saturday mornings.

“What a wonderful lie it is.” Annabeth’s hand threaded through his hair, this time less aggressively, and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster at eight in the morning. Their lips moved together slowly at first, and then it sped up, and so did they.

Percy tugged Annabeth upright, pulling her over him. Her legs straddled his waist, the comforter pooling around her hips. He brought her face to his, and her damp hair fell around their faces, providing them privacy from the outside world.

She smelled so good, a mix of cleanliness and her signature shampoo, and it made him strengthen his efforts, wanting to show her just how much she affected him. They’d been married for almost three years and he never once got tired of moments like this — waking up next to the love of his life, getting to see her in a way no one else did.

“I love you,” he mouthed, relishing in the way she smirked against him.

“I know,” she breathed. “You love me so much that you refuse to let me be happy and _sleep,_ right?”

Percy frowned, pulling away. “I’m sorry. Are you actually upset?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, lowering herself to him. “If I were upset, I wouldn’t be here letting you kiss me, you rascal.”

“God, I love you.”

And as he laid there, his wife over him, he began to think about how he wanted _more._

Moments like this were great. She was perfect for him, but it’s been the two of them against the world for so long, and he thinks that they’re ready to expand what they had. There was only one thing that could make it even better.

He imagined a waking up to a little baby between them, gazing at its parents like they were the only people in the world, and his heart soared. He wanted a family to wake up to beneath the light — he wanted to be able to wrap Annabeth in his arms as they looked at the life they created.

“Let’s make a baby.”

Annabeth pulled away, a surprised look on her face. The look, he noted triumphantly, didn’t seem against the idea. “ _What_?”

He sat up against the headboard, supporting her so he could look at her, level with her eyes. “Let’s make a baby. We’ve been together for almost ten years, and I love you, and I want a baby with you.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“ _This_ ,” he said, gesturing broadly to the space around them. “This is — _amazing_ — but think about it. We could wake up on a Saturday, and we could snuggle our baby, and make waffles—”

“ _Waffles_?” she asked, laughing and raising an eyebrow.

“Or pancakes,” he relented, matching her grin. “We’re ready, don’t you think?”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” He pecked her lips again. “Come on. What do you say?”

Annabeth laughed brightly, looking around the room. He had a feeling she was thinking of the life they could have, if she just said yes. His heart stopped for a moment, thinking he might’ve pushed her too far, but then she was locking eyes with him again.

“Yes.”

Percy’s smile got impossibly wider. “Yeah?”

“Let’s have a baby.”

Just like that, his room got impossibly brighter at the prospect of creating a family with her. A future with three instead of two, and one day maybe four or five. He gets to build a life with her, and that’s magical.

And it all started one Saturday with morning kisses shared between him and the person he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more than a band universe

**desperate kisses**

“I don’t want you to leave.”

Percy glanced at Annabeth out of the side of his eye, continuing to pack his bag full of clothes. Annabeth looked genuinely upset, on the brink of tears, and it pained him to see his wife like that.

“Do you have to go?” she asked, unable to stop the bout of tears from dripping down her face. Her lower lip quivered as she watched him continue to stuff his bag. He froze in his spot as he caught the wet traces on her face.

Percy stood from where he had been kneeling, his legs popping as he did so, to accost Annabeth and wrap his arms comfortingly around her. “I’m sorry.”

“Can’t you ask if someone else can go?” she tried miserably. It was times like this that she hated the way she couldn’t control her emotions, thanks to the extra hormones that would be raging through her body for the next eight months. “Stay here with me.”

“I wish I could,” he muttered against the top of her head, pressing a kiss into her curls. “But this is important. I have to be there myself to tackle those kids.”

Annabeth frowned as he kissed her forehead. She missed the days when Percy would always be with her. Don’t get her wrong, though. She loves the life they managed to build, but she so often yearned for the days when it was the two of them in high school, fooling around in the band practice rooms.

She just really wanted him here with her instead of off with his own band students the next state over.

“But I’m pregnant,” she whispered sadly, leaning into his chest and letting him support all her weight. “You’re going to leave your pregnant wife all alone in the middle of New York City?”

“It’s only for the weekend,” he assured. His hand went to rub her back soothingly, letting her ride her hiccups down. Her tears soaked through his shirt, but he did nothing to stop it. He’s done his best to hide it because it would only upset her more, but he didn’t want to leave either. “I’ll be back before you know it, and I’ll be all yours.”

“I want you to be all mine right now.”

Percy grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss into each finger. Annabeth gazed at him with puffy eyes, and his heart panged in his chest. How did he get so lucky?

“Don’t tell me that you’re scared,” Percy teased lightly, thumb swiping at her face. “The scary piccolo player Annabeth that I knew would never be scared.”

“The scary piccolo player Annabeth wasn’t pregnant with the drum major’s baby,” she retorted.

“Mm.” Percy’s hand rested on his shoulder as he was brought back to the past. She hadn’t changed very much since he met her at band camp. She looked the exact same and acted the exact same — the only thing different was the slight bump on her stomach that he loved to snuggle up against at night. He could spend hours just resting his head on her stomach, talking to the baby that they created. “You’re going to be okay.”

“But what if I’m not?”

“Don’t say that,” he said softly. “You will be.”

“I’m going to be _alone._ ”

Percy lifted the side of his mouth in a slight smile. Annabeth seemed more annoyed than anything that he was amused by her concerns, but Percy spoke before she could chew him out for it.

“I’ll tell you what.” His hands wrapped around her waist again and brought her closer to him. “If you feel lonely, you can text me whenever you want, and I’ll answer.”

“You’re the band director now,” she said, smacking him upside the head playfully, but her tearful face ruined the effect. “You can’t be on your phone anymore. You’re twenty-five.”

“Thank you for reminding me of how old I am.”

Annabeth smirked, but she looked so pitiful. “Do you promise you’ll answer?”

“If it’s you, I’ll always answer.” He tucked hair behind her ear, and he was suddenly very aware of the pressure of her stomach against his. It brought a smile to his face he had to smother by nuzzling her neck. “Forever, remember?”

“Forever,” she agreed, stepping away. He had to leave soon if he wasn’t going to be late.

Percy finished packing another bag, and it was time for him to make his way out of the house. As he zipped up the last bag and set it by the door, he turned around to find Annabeth leaning against the kitchen island, an emotion on her face that he couldn’t discern.

 **“** I have to go.”

Annabeth nodded in understanding, pushing off the island and using the momentum to get to him. He gave her another gentle hug, and together they swayed back and forth, just breathing each other in. Percy’s eyes were closed as he waited, not wanting to be the first to pull away.

Eventually though, he had no other choice. Percy loosened his grip so he could lift her chin with two fingers and get her to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were glossed over, so it was almost a reaction when his started to get the same way.

He was really going to miss her. Even if it was only for a few days.

Their eyes locked onto one another, and when she whimpered, Percy pulled her face to his, his lips fitting perfectly over hers.

He took his time, praising her lips with each kiss. It was sweet and gentle at first, but then there was a tug in his gut that reminded him he wasn’t going to see her for a while, so he pressed harder, desperate to make up for the time that would inevitably be lost.

It didn’t take long for Annabeth’s lungs to burn, but she didn’t stop, instead choosing to slowly curl into him. Her neck was craned to the side, her body flush against his, her stomach pressing into his space, and she just couldn’t pull away.

It was like they were the only two people in the world as Percy cherished her lips. The flutter in her stomach never stopped since the first day he kissed her on the playground when she was sixteen. Sixteen to twenty-four, and she was still just as in love and desperate for him as day one.

Annabeth’s hands moved to wrap around his neck as his stayed supporting her by the waist. Somewhere between the start of the kiss and where they were now, she had winded around him. They were intertwined, together as one, so _so_ in love.

And she needed him by her side, but he was leaving. So she poured everything she had into the kiss. Every ounce of affection, emotion, love, friendship, and their promise of forever, refusing to let go of this moment— refusing to let this moment slip away.

Only once Percy’s lips pulled away from her with a pop did she let go of him. He steadied her, her legs slightly wobbly, before his hands cupped either side of her face to pull her in for one last sweet kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered against her.

 _It was only two days_ , she reminded herself as the tears were renewed in her eyes.

“I love you too,” she said, resting her head over his heart and listening to the sound of forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show me a garden universe

**stairwell kisses**

Annabeth rushed down the hospital hallway, her eyes looking down to analyze the charts she held in her hand. She really didn’t have anything else to do at this point except wander the halls, no particular destination in mind.

And yes, the first rule of working in a hospital is to never say that it’s a slow day because it pretty much jinxes everything, but the day was _so slow._ If she jinxed it, she wouldn’t mind too much because at least she would finally have something to do other than try and steal Piper’s patients.

As she turned the corner on the floor of the ICU, her eyes trailed up for a second to make sure that no one was in her way before she glanced down again. 

A big mistake really. 

If she hadn’t been so distracted by the tablet before her eyes, then _maybe_ she would’ve seen the hands sticking out of the door to the stairwell.

Annabeth barely had time to yelp before she was nearly tackled, and she couldn’t see who had dragged her away from everyone else’s view until they had already spun her around and lowered her one step, getting on the first step themself. It took her a few seconds to grasp what had just happened, but when she did, she really had to withstand the urge to roll her eyes in their face.

Percy smiled at her sheepishly as she smacked his shoulder, only letting her lightly hit him once before taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles one by one.

“ _Percy_ ,” she warned, but she still let him hold their intertwined hands against his heartbeat. 

“ _Annabeth,_ ” he mocked, looking her up and down. He silently reached towards her face to kiss her, but she pursed her lips, prompting him to whine and nudge his nose repeatedly against her mouth. “Let me kiss you!”

Annabeth laughed, forcing his head away roughly, but he was not deterred, instead settling for peppering kisses along the area of her chest her scrubs didn’t cover. “You can’t just kidnap me in the middle of the hospital!”

“Not even if my wife looks incredibly hot in her navy-blue scrubs?” he mouthed against the crook of her neck. His hands fiddled with the edges of the white coat she had on, tugging slightly. “Because you do look incredibly hot. You look so good I might just have to take you to an on-call room and have my way with you.”

Annabeth gasped, faking scandal.

Percy pulled away, and Annabeth really noticed just how big their height difference was. She was standing on the step below him, and the height difference that had already existed between them doubled in size. From here, she noticed, she had much less access to his lips, which she didn’t appreciate. She needed his mouth against hers _now_ if he was going to keep looking at her like _that_ — like he was ready to yank off her white lab coat right here, right now, in the middle of the stairwell, and litter his wife’s body in purple bruises to claim her as his.

“You’re horrible,” she laughed, resting her palm on his chest. She could feel the rapid pulse of his heart. 

Percy was still going on about how he loved the new color of her scrubs, but Annabeth didn’t listen to a single thing because, really, he was one to talk. If he thinks she married him because she loved him and he was a flashy neurosurgeon, then he was quite misinformed. 

The real reason she married him was because he looked _sexy as hell_ in his own attending scrubs.

“I can’t help the fact that my incredible surgeon of a wife is actually a _surgeon_ now,” he said, finally managing to plant a kiss on her lips. “I don’t have to tell people I’m married to a resident anymore.”

“That’s so mean.”

“It’s a good thing,” he promised. “I love you a lot, and I always have, but you have no idea how much better it is seeing you as an attending, bossing those interns around… _Medusa._ ”

Annabeth groaned.

“Which is a lovely nickname, by the way.”

“Shut up!” Annabeth’s face flushed red. “I did not ask for them to call me that.”

“Of course not. You’re just terrifying, and your stormy grey eyes aren’t helping. When I first saw you at the hospital the night after we hooked up, I thought I might turn to stone too.”

“Fuck off.”

“But it means that everyone is too scared to approach you, which also means I have less competition!” he said brightly.

“If you keep talking like that, I’ll leave you,” she deadpanned.

Percy tsked. “As a neurosurgeon, I know how the nerves work quite well — especially how _yours_ work. Do you really want to give that up for some attending on peds who’ll probably give you a pacifier after sex?”

Annabeth glared at him.

“Just saying.” Percy held his hands up in defeat, but the wide smile on his face made her think that knew exactly how much he had her wrapped around his finger.

“Did you pull me in here to insult me, or did you actually have any other plans?”

Percy tilted his head, and she felt the wave of head travel from head to toe. “I did, actually.”

“Enlighten me.”

And enlighten her he did.

Percy’s head wordlessly bent down while Annabeth’s tilted up, and she had to stand on her tip toes before he could finally press his lips against hers in a proper kiss.

Annabeth melted into it, relaxing into his embrace. He moved against her slowly, and it was a nice contrast to a few hours before when it had been tense and rushed. Now, she had time to enjoy his presence, appreciate the way he graced her lips with every single kiss.

She can’t remember the last time they had a moment to themselves like this. He hadn’t been home the night before, having gotten pulled into an emergency craniotomy that had lasted longer than expected, so she really needed this.

Annabeth grinned, letting her hands snake up to wrap around his neck, and she pressed her lips against his harder, slightly biting at the bottom one. The height difference was really appreciated in this moment as it let him hold her under him, and she had no choice but to succumb to his wishes. As much as she loved control in almost every aspect of her life, she didn’t mind so much when he took over.

Percy pulled away after a few minutes, and Annabeth felt as giddy as the day she first met him when he looked at her with so much love and adoration. He quickly kissed the top of her head before wrapping her in a hug and just swaying back and forth.

“I love you,” she whispered, breathing heavily. Her lips were tingling. 

“Love you more,” he muttered against her head.

“Do you really think I’m a good attending?” 

“I think you’re the best surgeon this hospital has ever seen,” he said, lifting his head to smile sweetly. “It may just be bias, though.”

“Hm.” Annabeth looked around for a moment, debating on whether or not she should leave. As much as she loved working in the same hospital as her husband, it could pose problems in situations like this where she just wanted to snuggle him instead of going to handle the code blue. On the other hand, maybe she could have the best of both worlds. “Are you busy right now?”

“I don’t believe I am,” he said, eyes burning against hers. “You have plans for us?”

“I have a surgery in twenty minutes. I’ll let you hold a retractor if you come help me.”

“Only a retractor? I don’t get to suction?”

“Sorry,” she said, entirely not sorry. “It’s either that, or we could just stay here and keep making out in the stairwell.”

“But twenty minutes is plenty of time,” he said, voice low. Annabeth felt a burning in the pit of her stomach as he was already bending forwards to trail his lips down the lining of her throat. “Why don’t we do both?”

“Both works,” she said, sounding breathy and clouded. 

And as Percy finally, _finally_ planted his lips back over hers, she wondered what had done it this time. It could’ve been the scrubs, or it could’ve been her new title as an attending, but either way, she couldn’t find it in her to care because he was so warm and gentle and sweet and perfect.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks stairwells are a magical place, but before she can contemplate this some more, she decides to push all else aside and just let him kiss her hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**passionate kisses**

The entire forest was crawling with monsters that had attacked during their intense game of capture the flag. As Annabeth stood behind the barrier, safe out of harm’s way, she watched more and more monsters appear, nervously chewing on her lower lip.

It was like she couldn’t ever get a break. A little over a year after the war with Gaea ended, and it never really ended. It just wasn’t fair to her. It wasn’t fair to _anyone._

People in the camp ran all over the place, gathering armor to protect themselves from the creatures outside _._ She’s pretty sure she saw the all too familiar minotaur and a couple of cyclops, and she was not looking forwards to messing with those. If she even so much as looks at them, it’s like she’s suddenly back in Tartarus, surrounded by the horrors she has no way of escaping.

Annabeth rested her hand on her drakon bone sword that dug into the ground in a moment of weakness, staring out in the distance. The memories started to flood her mind and she didn’t have the strength to push them out, so she let them come. She honestly isn’t sure how long she stood at the edge of the forest while a bunch of demigods ran around, preparing to fight, but at some point, someone slid their hand over her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

“You okay?”

Annabeth picked at the inside of her cheek with her teeth, feeling her heart rate start to slow down as Percy’s thumb rubbed soothing circles along her back. The way he handled her made her think he already knew what was bothering her. He knew her too well.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head slowly, trying to press down the bulge in her throat. “I’m okay.”

Percy’s head settled onto her shoulder from behind her, arms snaking around her waist. She could feel the metal of his armor pressing uncomfortably into her back.

“I just hate it,” she continued. Percy hummed behind her in acknowledgement, allowing her space to speak. “Fighting like this. I thought we were done with this shit.”

“Me too,” he said sadly. “But this shouldn’t be too hard. It’s not a prophecy we’re fighting this time.”

“No, but… It’s just not fair. We fight and fight and they just keep coming back. It feels like it’s never going to end.”

Percy kissed her cheek. “I know, but the only thing we can do is take it one day at a time.”

Annabeth would never be able to do that. She was always much too concerned with the future, fretting over it until she fell apart. She couldn’t help it. “We might not always be this lucky,” she said bitterly. “We’ve survived, but demigods aren’t known to live long. What if something happens to you?”

Percy’s laugh is a burst of air against her neck. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” she said miserably.

“I’m not laughing at you,” he defended, wrapping a strand of hair that escaped her ponytail around the base of the hair tie. “But I can take care of myself. I promise I’m always going to come back to you, so you don’t need to worry, okay?”

Still, she can’t help it. She has seen too many people go into battle and not make it out. It didn’t take a lot to kill a human, she now knew. They were fragile, like glass, and if Percy took one hit that was just too much, then—

She doesn’t even want to think about what she would do.

Percy tugged her ponytail when she refused to look at him. Eventually, her eyes found his, albeit against her will, and he looked at her warmly. “I’m right here, and I’m okay.”

“Do you promise?” she asked, pouting slightly.

Percy turned her around to face him, cupping her face and teasing her lower lip with his thumb to stop her pout. “I promise, because you remember what I said to you years ago?”

“What?”

“That I’m never getting away from you ever again. We’re building something permanent, you and I.”

“You mean that?”

“I do.”

Annabeth’s lips twitched upwards, eyes flicking towards the people beginning to gather by the protective barrier before landing on his face. She tried to burn the memory of him into her as though he wasn’t already something she could never forget.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he said, pulling her in and slowly settling his lips over hers.

At first, it was gentle, giving them a moment to breathe each other in, to remember that they were with each other and that would never change. It was slow and sweet, them moving together as one.

Everything around them drowned out, and she felt like she had been catapulted back to when they reunited in New Rome, not caring if an asteroid hit because they were together and that was enough.

Slowly though, Annabeth was reminded that even though he says he’ll always be there with her, he has no control over whether or not that actually happens. Demigods never survive long, and it was a miracle they’d made it as far as they had. Within the next five minutes, anything could go terribly wrong and either one of them could end up dead, so they needed to do this now.

There was no waiting until after the battle to be with one another, because there might not be an after.

So she deepened the kiss, not caring who was around to see them. Percy responded with equal enthusiasm, pressing against her hard. Her hands threaded through her hair, lips parting slightly in a gasp as he bit her lower lip.

They were practically intertwined, kissing like they might not ever get to again. Annabeth became dizzy as her lungs burned, but she refused to pull away. She needed it too much, and she always would.

She leaned further into him, embracing the warmth and comfort that followed him around. He was the person she could always lean on, the person to pull her away from the terrors that only came at night.

She really loved him, and she tried her best to show him that by pouring all of herself into this moment.

Someone whistled behind them, forcing them to pull away with an embarrassing pop. When they looked around, everyone had stopped moving to stare at them, and her face wasted no time in flushing red.

Hundreds of eyes blinked back at them, and it was only then that she realized they must’ve been standing there for a while and they just hadn’t realized it, too preoccupied with the task at hand. There were little kids snickering, and then there were the older campers looking at them with approbation, one of which mouthed _nice_ to Annabeth.

Percy’s hand was still tucked comfortably around her because even with the mortification of having just made out in front of a bunch of minors, he wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

Piper cleared her throat from somewhere to their right, thankfully drawing the attention off of them, announcing loudly to the camp, “We should probably go kill some monsters before they completely take over, yeah?”

People began to mutter in agreement, slowly stalking through the barrier, weapons at hand, leaving Percy and Annabeth with one last minute to themselves.

As Annabeth got distracted by the group slowly wandering out, Percy stepped in front of her again, blocking everything from her vision except him. She smiled weakly, her brain still going a thousand miles an hour.

“I love you,” he said softly for just the two of them, grabbing her hand.

“I know.”

“You going to be okay?”

Annabeth took a deep breath. The future was unknown, terrible things hidden behind a thin veil, and she would never be ready to blindly step into it. But sometimes, she had no other choice, and she had to accept that.

“I’ll be okay,” she said, and together, hand in hand, they stepped into the forest, and into the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we can find a way to break though universe

**perfect kisses**

Annabeth flinched as the door slammed shut behind Percy, cautiously looking over at him and watching him pace back and forth.

“You good?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced back down at the pages open in front of her, trying to do some research, but he seemed to have other plans as he started whining.

“I just—” Percy stopped for a moment to stare deeply at her before resuming his rushed walk in circles. “It’s not fair! Why are _we_ the ones stuck in this time loop? We’re being forced to die day after day, and we have to act like it’s okay when it’s _not_!”

Annabeth blinked, leaning back in a wooden chair. She held her hands up in a calming manner, doing her best to talk him down from the ledge. “What happened?”

Again, Percy stopped, but this time it was a few feet in front of her. “I went to go get us some coffee because we’ve been up all night, but—” He broke off, his hands moving to cover his face. “The girl’s name was Sophia.”

Annabeth’s heart sank, and she wasted no time in standing to wrap her arms around him. He rested his forehead against her shoulder despite their height difference, and she ran her fingers through his black hair, aware that it wouldn’t do anything to soothe the ache he felt.

“This isn’t _fair,_ ” he muttered.

“I know.” Annabeth smiled sadly. “I know.”

She understood the pain he was feeling. It was never easy, knowing that death was right around the corner. They should be able to go across the street to get Starbucks without having to relive the wounds that were still too fresh.

It was the place they both met — the place where everything began.

To see their daughter that wasn’t really theirs was _excruciating_ , but there was nothing either of them could do. They could only be there for one another.

“She looked so much like her,” Percy cried. “If Sophia had grown up, she would’ve looked exactly like her.”

Annabeth’s heart tugged painfully in her chest as she fought down the lump in her throat. She didn’t say anything because what could you say in a situation like this?

“She wasn’t even technically my kid,” Percy said. “I don’t know why I feel like this at all — it’s just — I can’t even describe it.”

“I know what you mean,” she said quietly, rubbing his back. “I know.”

Percy stood up suddenly, wiping at his red eyes. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to sit here and take care of me when you’re feeling just as bad.”

“It makes it easier, knowing that I’m not alone.” Annabeth grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. “The universe threw us into this _lovely_ loop of death, but at least we’re together.”

He squeezed her hand back. “Together.”

And so she sat there with him in silence, letting him know that he would always have her shoulder to cry on. They didn’t know why they were stuck, but it could wait just a little bit longer, because right now, they needed to just be with each other.

It took a while, but the shared tears finally stopped. The world would not pause forever, so they decided to get back to work. They read book after book with a renewed vigor, a new urge to figure out why they were where they were. Hours passed by and they didn’t even so much as glance at a clock because when you keep coming back to life, time seems to lose its effect.

Annabeth felt Percy’s eyes on her, so she looked up with a slight smile. He seemed distracted by her, viewing her with so much tenderness it warmed her bones.

“Do you need something?” she asked, laughing slightly.

Percy bit the corner of his mouth, smiling back. “I just thought of something funny.”

“Do tell.”

He stood up and she felt obligated to follow. He led her a few feet away from the table they sat at, hands resting on her shoulders. She had no idea what he was trying to do, but when she asked, he ended up just closing his eyes and shushing her.

“Do you feel it?” he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

“What am I supposed to be feeling?”

“The energy coursing through you.” He opened his eyes now. “I think we might’ve been probed by aliens.”

Annabeth scoffed, shoving his hands off of her. “You distracted me from my reading to give me a completely bullshit explanation?”

“You looked like you needed a good laugh,” he admitted. “Did it work?”

“I’m cackling,” she said, clearly not cackling.

Percy snickered, shifting his feet.

Annabeth tilted her head to analyze him. He was a really sweet person. He was in so much pain, wanting everything to be over, but he was still here trying to make her feel better. He was putting her before himself, and he has been since they first met. He was truly too good for this world.

In that moment, Annabeth felt a sort of electricity in the air. It was like they were being pulled together as they stood in front of each other.

They looked into each other’s eyes, and she knew what was going to happen before it did. It might’ve been a long time coming at this point; the bond they had built was too strong for this not to happen. It was only a surprise it didn’t happen any sooner.

Annabeth had pinned so much on the universe at this point, but it was true. There was a magnetic force between them, pulling them closer and closer until the point of no return. For the first time, she doesn’t mind.

She couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from his lips. They were so close, only mere inches apart, and his lips looked so soft and warm and inviting. His own eyes were at hers, flicking up to meet her eyes — perhaps asking for permission he didn’t need.

They were slowly pulled together, Percy’s hands cupping her cheeks, and then he was kissing her long and soft. They moved as one, and Annabeth felt tingles travel up her spine.

Everything about this was just — _perfect._

He poured as much affection as he could into the kiss, and neither of them could breathe. It was as though some unseen force had put them together, but now, it was just them. It was them that decided to stay with each other, to love one another. That didn’t fall on anyone but them.

Once they finally parted, they touched their foreheads together, both of them breathing heavily. She could feel Percy’s breath hitting her lips, a gentle reminder that through everything, he was there.

Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes. There was still tingling sensation in her lips and on the back of her neck, and she felt so weak in this moment. If she opened her eyes, she knew she would be overwhelmed with love for this boy she managed to find through all this hell.

“ _God,_ ” he muttered lightly, his own eyes still closed to take in this moment together.

“Yeah,” she agreed.

Percy’s lips ghosted over hers once again before he pulled away for good. She opened her eyes and was met with the utterly smitten look he had on his face.

Right then and there, looking into his eyes, Annabeth made a decision.

She would never leave his side. He was the one person chosen to stick with her through this hell, and even if they couldn’t find heaven —

She’d walk through hell for him a thousand times over.


	7. Chapter 7

**peppered kisses**

Percy really loved Annabeth.

She was just perfect in every way. At nights, she would snuggle up close against him, and in the morning, she would smile at him like he was the only thing in the world. Sleepy, languid Annabeth has to be his favorite thing in the world, but right now, seeing her like this, he _really_ wanted to cry.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, eyes tracing over her tearful face.

Annabeth just whimpered, pressing the ice pack against her cheeks in place of responding. The reality was that she _couldn’t_ respond— her cheeks were too swollen to do much of anything.

Percy sat next to her curled-up form on the couch, adjusting her blanket. “It hurts?”

She nodded, another few tears falling from her eyes. It made Percy’s heart break, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her. She was so high on medication that it was hard to tell if she was actually in pain or simply overly emotional, but he just felt so _bad._

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, rubbing her back. He’s never seen Annabeth like this before, and it was extremely worrisome. Annabeth curler deeper under the blanket, shutting her eyes tightly.

“Getting your wisdom teeth out is no fun, is it?” he joked. “Do you want me to go fight your teeth?”

Annabeth managed a tiny giggle that quickly transformed into a wince at the pull of stitches in her mouth.

“You could probably pass for a chipmunk with those swollen cheeks,” he tried, wanting her to smile again. “Did you know that?”

Her following glare wasn’t a smile, but it was enough of an image of her to make his heart warm a bit.

“Sorry, was that mean?”

“Mhm.” Annabeth extended her arms towards him, out from under the blanket, and he took the invitation, sliding under the warm covers. One arm immediately rested over her waist, the other moving to rest under her head.

Percy pressed a kiss to her temple, and then to each of the tear streaked spots on her cheeks before bringing her head to rest on his chest. As he did so, he took a moment to admire her — even with her swollen cheeks and red eyes, she was still so beautiful.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered in her ear, attempting to bring a small smile to her face. “Did you know that?”

Annabeth sniffled and barely managed a muffled, “Yeah.”

Percy smiled into the top of her head. “I love you.”

“Go on.”

A slight frown pulled at his lips at her slurred words and slight breathless gasps, but he did as she said.

“You’re so pretty and smart,” he told her, hand brushing stray hairs behind her ear. “And you’re so strong, and just a little bit high.”

Annabeth slapped his stomach lightly, and he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re my favorite person, and it makes me sad to see you so sad, so I need you to smile so that I don’t cry. If I start crying, you’ll have to take care of me even though you’re the one who just got their teeth taken out,” he said, laughing. “So can you smile? Can you do that for me?”

Annabeth pointedly frowned.

“ _Hey_!” Percy tickled her side until some more lighthearted giggles escaped her throat. “You want me to cry?”

She tapped under his eye and nodded before resting her head back against him. He just held her for a few minutes, watching as her eyes slowly fluttered shut. He could tell that she was trying to fight sleep, but the drugs she’d been pumped with at the dentist were winning.

Even on the brink of sleep, she looked so in pain and miserable that he couldn’t help but try and kiss the pain away.

Percy kissed her chin, followed by her forehead and then the tip of her nose. When he kissed her nose again, she scrunched her face. He continued onto each cheek, then next to her eye. He littered small kisses all over her face until she was awake again, a hint of a smile gracing her face.

Just like that, the ice surrounding his heart melted as he took in her breathtaking smile. Her face was swollen and red and wet, but she was still so radiant, and she was his _everything._

“You’re tired,” he noted. “Poor baby.”

She nuzzled her face against his chest again, stretching her legs to tangle them with his.

“After you take a nap, we can stay up all night and watch some movies, and eat all the ice cream in the world, yeah?”

Annabeth hummed in agreement.

“And we still have all that pudding in the fridge,” he said. “You’re going to get all the snuggles you can handle, and that’s an order.”

She couldn’t respond, but he could tell she wanted to, so when Annabeth tapped three times on the side of his neck, he understood the silent message.

_I love you._

“I love you too,” he whispered for no one except the two of them, pulling her in tight. He held her as she drifted off to sleep, looking over every curve and every line of her face. He counted her eyelashes and listened to her breathing, in awe of this woman laying here beside him.

She really was beautiful in every way possible.

It didn’t matter that she had drying tears on her face and cheeks stuffed full of gauze because she was _Annabeth_. Percy had never seen someone more stunning, focused, _strong_ than Annabeth, but it went so much deeper than a physical attraction.

Percy’s hand went to caress her face, his thumb gently running over the skin of her cheek. He isn’t sure how long he stayed there just holding her, but as long as he had her safe in his arms, he would never care. He would always stand by her side, and he would always be there to comfort and protect her, even if it was for something as silly getting her wisdom teeth removed. When it comes to her, all else is pushed aside.

As long as Annabeth was happy, he was happy, and if she was hurting, he’d do everything in his power to make it stop because she’s the only thing that matters to him.

Even though she can’t hear him, he leans in close, and with a fond smile, he whispers, “I love you more than anything. Don’t you ever forget it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**stumbling kisses**

Annabeth watched as Percy leaned over the kitchen island, her eyes trailing over the muscles of his back. He looked so good right now, so concentrated on what he was doing, oblivious to her burning glances his way. Through the thin fabric of his shirt that lay right against his skin, she could see the curves of his body, and she wanted nothing more than to run feel it up against her while he—

She shook her head to clear her mind of the deliciously impure thoughts, stepping forwards to settle her chin onto his shoulders and press a lingering kiss to his neck. She wanted him, but he needed to want her just as much. She had to play her cards right.

Percy was thoroughly distracted with his computer, one hand moving along the trackpad while the other curled into a fist underneath his chin, so he barely acknowledged her as she pressed a more forceful kiss to his jaw. Annabeth kept trailing her lips along his skin, delighting in the way his stubble scratched at her, and it wasn’t until she actually nipped and then sucked at his earlobe that he shot her a weary glance.

Annabeth just smiled at him innocently, prompting him to raise an eyebrow and resume the task of scrolling through his laptop.

He looked so preoccupied that he almost left him alone. _Almost._ But his presence here was much needed as she hadn’t seen him for two weeks, and she’d be damned if she didn’t use the time they had together to her advantage.

Her lips returned to his neck again, but this time she could feel his breathing stutter. Percy didn’t move still, but she could tell he was being pulled closer and closer to the feeling coursing through her veins, and it just made her work harder.

Annabeth sucked the skin behind his ear into his mouth, and he groaned. That’s how she knew she had him exactly where she needed him.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a breathy voice.

“Nothing,” she replied, moving down to the small of his back and kissing it lightly. Even though her had lost his invulnerability, it was still overly sensitive, sending unbearable chills through his body. She was going to use that to her advantage.

Her teeth grazed _right there_ , and Percy let out another low groan. He was still perched at the kitchen island though, and Annabeth needed to change that _now._

“You’re—” Percy audibly gulped. “What are you playing at?”

Annabeth flashed him a dazzling grin. “I’m just trying to use our time to the fullest extent,” she said, and then she was enveloping the tip of his ear into her mouth, running her tongue along it. Percy stayed carefully still, unwilling to move and ruin the effect that was settling over him from her warmth.

She moved to the other side of his neck to suck a bruise into his smooth skin before laving it over with her tongue, immediately soothing the heated skin. One hand pressed to the opposite cheek while the other traced along his back, sending sparks shooting through his body.

Just as she went to pull back, leaving him on the edge, Percy’s hand came up to cup Annabeth’s face and pull her to him in an open-mouthed kiss.

Annabeth became dizzy with desire, gasping as he bit sharply at her bottom lip. He turned them around so she was pressing against the island, trapped between his legs, and then a hand was settling onto her ass with a sharp smack, pulling her up onto the table. Percy pressed himself between her long legs, mouth pressed against hers, hand on her back with force to make her arch her back.

Percy’s lips pulled at hers, and every inch of her felt heated. And as Percy rolled his hips against her ( _yes yes yes)_ , she could feel him already pressing hard against the seam of her jeans, and she was unable to stop the pant from working its way through her throat as he did it again.

He tugged at the bottom of her shirt, and Annabeth pulled away for only a second, a wave of disappointment at loss of contact running through her, before her shirt was off, and his too, and he was back against her, bare chest flush to hers.

“ _Percy_ ,” she whined, hand threading through his hair to encourage him to keep mouthing at her chest and trailing lower. Percy, instead of speeding up and getting on with it, he slowed down to touch his lips to her again. It just barely made contact, creating a tickling sensation from his feather-light kisses. “Percy, _please._ ”

Percy huffed a laugh, arms reaching to unhook her bra with experienced fingers. He tossed it over her shoulder, making burning eye contact with her for one, two seconds, and then he was dipping down to suck her breast into his mouth, second hand rolling and pinching the other.

Annabeth threw her head back, moaning slowly. Percy’s fingers were rough and calloused, adding to the toe-curling sensation. Soon enough, it became both too much and not enough.

She needed _more._

“Percy.”

Percy switched to the other breast, and she had to pause and close her eyes for a moment.

“ _Percy._ ”

“Hmm?”

A thrill shot through her as he looked up at her. In his wonderful green eyes, she could see his pupils blown with arousal. The way he viewed her was all too loving for the way she was feeling. He was destroying her with every graze, every single glance her way, making her walls come tumbling down.

It had been too long. She missed him, and she needed him, and right now, she was his. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hopes she always would be his.

“I need you,” she said, pulling him by his hair back to her mouth. She grinded against him in an attempt to relieve the aching between her legs, but it did nothing but add fuel to fire.

Percy did not wait any longer.

He picked her up by the waist, settling her against his hips, and he pulled her away from the counter. Annabeth didn’t look where they were going, preoccupied by the way his tongue worked into her mouth. She didn’t stop her movement against him, desperately wanting to tease a gasp out of him.

Percy stumbled towards his bedroom, but he paid no attention. Her mind was blazing with all the thoughts of what he could do to her — of all the things his strength allowed him to do.

The pain barely registered as he bumped them into the corner of the dining table, the sharp edge digging into her thigh. It would leave a bruise, but she wanted it, there to remind her of this moment shared between them.

Percy’s hand slipped from her bottom, spending them sprawling against the wall. Annabeth slammed into it hard, and Percy into her. A strangled groan rippled through her. She was so worked up and she needed this, but they were so far from the bedroom that she might actually combust with need.

He lifted her up again, bouncing slightly, and resumed the task of stumbling around the apartment to their room. Percy pulled back from her numb, swollen lips to curse as he stubbed his toe on the corner, provoking laughter from Annabeth. Her face smushed against his neck, small bouts of giggles tickling him.

Percy grinned, triumphant, as he thought he had a clear path down the hall from where he stood in the living room, but then when he started to carry her in that direction, his foot pressed against a stray toy from the last time Estelle had been with them, sending them both dangerously tumbling towards the ground.

He managed to maneuver them to fall onto the couch. Percy was now entirely pressed up against her, and she could feel every inch of him that she wanted inside her, and she grit her teeth.

Her back was awkwardly craned over the pillow, so Percy’s arm reached beneath her to pull it out for her, tossing it aside carelessly.

The way he looked at her was so full of love, but it was also full of embarrassment, and she couldn’t help but break into heavy laughter.

Percy dropped his head against her stomach, hiding from her view as she kept laughing at him, her entire body shaking. “Stop it,” he said, muffled.

“You just—” Annabeth choked. “You couldn’t even get to the _bedroom._ ”

“It’s not my fault she left the toy there!” But Percy was starting to grin into her skin.

“Oh, you big baby,” she teased. Percy lifted his head again to stick his tongue out at her. There was still a tension between them, and it had eased with the moment, but it was not forgotten.

Percy looked around their apartment, though she didn’t know for what. He appeared as though he was contemplating something, and she usually wouldn’t care, but she needed him _right now_ , so it was not the time to ponder life.

Annabeth kicked her leg up without effort, whining.

“Do you think we can bang on the couch?” he asked, eyes trailing back to her, pointedly stopping on her breasts, and once again, the fire was renewed.

“I think we’re going to have to,” she managed, spots dancing before her eyes. “I’m not going to make it to the bed.”

Percy’s hand trailed up her sides slowly. “You’re not?”

“Absolutely not,” she groaned, arching her back as his nimble fingers played with her pebbled nipples. “I need you to get me off. Right now.”

“Hm.” Percy kissed her stomach, right above her belly button. “I think we can arrange that.”

Percy slowly kissed a trail down the rest of her stomach, unbuttoning and pulling off her jeans, and he got to work.


End file.
